yaoi4life
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: Drabble Singkat/Humor/Care for RnR?
#Yaoi4life

Sum: Drabble Yaoi/humor

.

.

.

Ansatsu milik Matsui Yuusei seorang

Warning: OOC, Alur kecepetan, Typo dll.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

 **Hashtag**

Dari sinilah semuanya bermulai, kejadian pagi hingga sebulan itu bermulai.

"KAYANOO kamu tau ga, hashtag yang paling populer sekarang?" tanya Kurahashi, kalau soal media sosial, mereka memang selalu update "Emm... #ansatsukyoushitsuseason2?" tanya Kayano, tumben dia kudet "Bukan!" "Hmm Musaigen no Phantom World?" tanya Kayano, taulah, husbandonya ada disana a.k.a Haruhiko Ichijou.

"Salah ayo dong, masa ngga tau,"

"Err Boku Dake Ga Inai Machi?"

"Itu mah, top trending anime winter! Bukan!"

"Ehhm... Mai Waifu Sejagad?"

"Itu apan? meme vvibu? salah!"

"Err, Isogai x Maehara?"

"Bukan ampir bener!"

"...Karma x Nagisa? Karmagisa? Karunagi? Maeiso? Sugisa? Asakaru?"

"KENAPA BAHAS YAOI SEMUA!?" tanya Mimura dari seberang sana yang mendengar percakapan ngawur mereka.

"Bukan, itu kalo disatuin jadi...,"

"...Yaoi?! OH! YAOI4LIFE!" seru Kayano sumringah "Naah itu tuh, hashtag yang lagi populer!" kata Kurahashi "Iih itu mah hashtag sepanjang masa kalii!" kata Rio sambil memperlihatkan galeri HP nya yang dipenuhi foto BL.

"RIO NAKAMURA ENTE SELAMA INI FUJO!?"

.

.

 **Seme & Uke**

Anak perempuan sedang meeting serius, tak terkecuali Rinka Hayami, Kataoka Megu, Okuda Manami dan Kanzaki Yukiko, mereka sama seriusnya dengan yang lain "Jadi, gadis-gadis, topik gosip kita kali ini adalah...," Megu menulis dengan hati-hati dan memberikannya ke tengah lingkaran perkumpulan itu.

'SEME & UKE'

Semua mengangguk serius "Baiklah, mari kita mulai dari pairing abadi di kelas kita, Maehara dan Isogai, atau kalau disingkat Maeiso, menurut kalian, siapa yang menjadi seme?" tanya Megu "Menurut saya, Maehara cocok menjadi seme karena Abang Isogai itu terlalu polos dan baik," kata Okano "Tetapi Mbak Okano, apabila Abang Isogai yang ganteng nun baik itu dijadikan seme juga bisa, sifatnya yang tiba-tiba berganti, itu keren sekali bukan?" tanya Kayano, semua mengangguk.

Baiklah, jadi dalam kasus Maeiso, yang menjadi seme itu Isogai, Maehara jadi uke.

"Selanjutnya, pairing ini baru saja muncul ketika Ansatsu Kyoushitsu season 2 eps 3, Itona dan Terasaka, menurutmu siapakah yang menjadi semenya?" tanya Megu "Menurut saya, Itona menjadi semenya, tetapi disaat bersamaan, Itona juga bisa menjadi uke tsun-tsun yang manis," kata Kirara, semua mengangguk "Dan si Terasaka itu, bisa saja agresif kebangetan atau malah malu-malu kucing," kata Fuwa.

"Jadi semenya?"

"Terasaka,"

Berlanjut ke pairing berikutnya "Baiklah kawan-kawan, ini adalah pair paling diminati di anime kita, Karma x Nagisa, jadi menurut kalian, siapa semenya?" tanya Megu "Itu sudah pasti, Karma yang akan menjadi semenya," kata Kanzaki mantap "Benarkah? Tapi Nagisa yang agresif juga enak," kata Yada "Menurut saya, survey 99,9% Karma-san akan menjadi uke ketika ia di rape oleh pria bertubuh gendut menjijikan, bukan bersama Nagisa, kalau bersama Nagisa, ia akan mendominasi jadi seme," kata Ritsu.

"Baik, jadi diputuskan bahwa Karma semenya, selanjutnya, pair dadakan yang muncul dari IG, Sugino x Nagisa, siapa yang akan menjadi semenya?"

"TIDAK ADA," jawab anak cewek serempak "Keduanya uke dan bisa mengimbangi," Megu mengangguk "Baik, pair selanjutnya, ada yang menemukan pair lain?" tanya Megu.

"Saya menemukan pair ini di FF," kata Hara, menyerahkan lembaran kertas fotokopian "Begitu, jadi Kepala Sekolah Gakuhou dengan Isogai? Siapa yang mejadi semenya?" "Sudah pasti Gakuhou," kata anak-anak serempak "Terakhir, ini saya ada pairing yang diminati setelah episode UTS Semester 2," kata Okuda menyerahkan selembar foto "Asakaru, ini memang pairing brilian! Siapa yang seme?" tanya Megu "...Entahlah,"

"Keduanya sama-sama mendominasi jadi seme-,"

"CUKUP BICARAIN YAOINYA GELI TAU NGGAK DENGERNYA MINGGAT SANA KALIAN FUJO!

.

.

 **Karmagisa Married Life Be Like...**

"Bagaimana kalau Karma dan Nagisa menikah?"

Pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Kayano menghantam semua fujo di kelas E, anak cowoknya ribut heboh mengendalikan amarah Nagisa-bentar emang tu anak bisa marah? Entahlah.

"Kalau mereka menikah, mereka akan punya bayi tabung yang imut bernama Shouta!" seru Fuwa

"AMIT-AMIT GUE PUNYA BAYI TABUNG," kata Nagisa

"Nagisa akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Karma setiap paginya~!" seru Okano

"Mereka akan berbagi kisah mereka di tempat kerja!" seru Rinka

"Dan pada malam harinya Karma akan meniduri Nagisa-," kata-kata Rio terputus

"ITU SI NAGISA MINGGAT BERENTI NAPA LO FUJO!"

.

.

 **If Asano and Karma meet...**

Hari ini hari terakhir ujian, kelas E bertemu lagi dengan Asano, semuanya saling pandang begitu Karma dan Asano mulai adu mulut "Liat saja Asano-kun, aku akan dapat peringkat pertama," kata Karma "Heh, mari kita buktikan Akabane," kata Asano sambil menarik kerahnya, membuat wajah mereka tinggal 5 cm jaraknya.

"KISU~ KISU~~ KYAA MAI OTEPEEEHH!"

Sejak hari itu, Asano berjanji untuk tidak mendekati Karma lagi.

.

.

 **MaeIso Time Be Like...**

"Isogai, bagi makananmu dong!" kata Maehara saat jam istirahat, Isogai menghela nafas "Apan sih, kau ini sering banget lupa bawa makan siang nih," Isogai menyerahkan sumpit bekas dia pakai.

"Inderect Kiss!" seluruh fujo kelas E berbahagia.

Kemudian, saat jam pelajaran "Maehara, aku boleh duduk disebelahmu?" tanya Isogai "Boleh~" kata Maehara, dengan santainya Isogai duduk disebelah playboy cap kampak itu.

Lalu, kalau berfoto, Maehara pasti merangkul Isogai.

"Eh, gue bingung kenapa gue sama Isogai sering dikira yaoi," kata Maehara.

"Mae, lo bego apa gimana sih? Kelakuan lo tuh!" kata Terasaka

"Eh? Yang mana? Dari siang ampe sore gue cuman deket-deket ama Isogai kok, ngga lebih," kata Maehara

"IYA ITU YANG SALAH BLEKOK!"

.

.

 **OWARI**

 **Duh ah, ini apan :'v**


End file.
